The present invention relates to a sunshade and, more particularly, to a sunshade that can be rotated in response to a change in the position of the sun.
A type of outdoor sunshade includes a pole located on the ground and a plurality of ribs each having an end pivotably connected to a top end of the pole. A runner is slideably mounted to the pole. A plurality of stretchers is pivotably connected between the runner and the ribs. A canopy is provided on the ribs. The runner can be moved towards or away from the top end of the pole to unfold or fold the canopy. The pole is fixed to a heavy base to avoid undesired rotation of the sunshade while the canopy is under a strong wind load. To provide an enhanced shielding effect, the unfolded canopy can be tilted according to the position of the sun. However, the positions of the sun in the morning, at noon, and in the afternoon, are so different from each other that the tilted canopy may not be able to provide a satisfactory shielding effect, and it is difficult to move the heavy base in response to the significant positional change of the sun.
Thus, a need exists for a rotatable sunshade providing enhanced shielding effect through easy operation.